Gabi Josh Love
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Ok so basically Caroline and Josh get into an argument and it ends with the words "It's either me or that chef" who will he choose?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Gabi's P.O.V

I walked into the pent house and heard yelling it was Josh and Caroline arguing. I was hoping to walk into a happy environment today saying as of today I have officially worked here for 2 months I saw Elliot and looked at him asking what they were arguing about and he just shrugged his shoulders and walked away. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Caroline charged over to me and slapped me right across the face it really hurt I looked at Josh and saw the pissed off face that he was giving Caroline "Caroline why the hell did you do that?" she looked at me again "she slept with you Josh I saw the video tape" he got even more pissed off and I decided it would be a smart thing to slowly back away and go into the laundry room which was right behind the kitchen.

"It was an accident ok Caroline you told me you wanted to take a break I was upset and got drunk and it happened" "well how do I know it won't happen again next time you get upset and get drunk and I'm not around" I felt like crying I felt so bad I looked over at Yolanda and Elliot and walked back into the kitchen "What about you huh you slept with someone else that night too how is that any different?"

I took a deep breath and decided to speak up "look I know I'm causing a lot of trouble for the two of you and I am deeply sorry so I'll just leave now thanks for the job Josh" and I walked out the door I was crying I had just quit my dream job because I got drunk and did something stupid I hated myself so much i got drunk and did something that is wreaking the Josh's relationship with Caroline but you know what I hate most about myself I fell in love with him

God I know it sounds stupid but yes in the two months that I worked for him I managed to fall head over heels I have never felt like this with another man I got into my car and just let the tears fall down my face I drove home and saw Sofia she looked at me "hey what's wrong?" "I had to quit" is all I had to say for her to understand I walked into my bedroom and closed and locked the door and cried myself to sleep

**Josh's P.O.V**

I watched as Gabi walked out of the building and my heart broke I know I shouldn't have but I did I fell in love with her and she left because she thought that she was causing too much trouble with Caroline and I. I looked over at Caroline and she was smirking she was happy

"Thanks Caroline now I lost one of the best chefs I ever had" she looked at me "so you miss her?" "yes I do, I do miss her" and she walked closer "choose Josh it's me or the slutty chef" I was angry Gabi was not a slut "Give me back the ring, get your stuff and get out" I said she was in shock "excuse me?" "You heard me" she threw the ring at me and stormed out of the apartment

Yolanda and Elliot came out from where they had been hiding I grabbed my jacket "Elliot what's Gabi's home address?" he looked on the tablet and then quickly wrote it down and handed it to me Yolanda and Elliot both smiled at me "Go get her boss" without a word I ran out I put the address in the GPS and when I finally got to her house I ran up to the steps 2 at a time I reached her door and knocked gently

5 minutes later I finally heard Gabi's beautiful voice say "One second" and then the door opened this was it…

**Gabi's P.O.V**

I had been asleep for almost an hour when there was a knock at the door "Sofia please get that" I yelled but heard no response she must have gone out I groaned and got up  
"one second" I yelled and I wrapped a robe around myself and answered the door and was surprised to see Josh standing there

Without any words he leaned down and kissed me when we broke apart I looked at him "Caroline made me chose her or you…I chose the girl I'm really in love with" I felt like crying I kissed him again and when we broke apart he asked "please come back and work for me" I smiled "of course, let me take a quick shower then we can leave" he pecked me lightly and then sat down on the couch while I ran to the bathroom

When I came out I smiled he was playing some game on his phone I walked over to him and sat down on his lap he smiled and put his phone down "you ready?" he asked I nodded and we walked hand in hand out the door and to his Porsche he opened the door for me and when I was in he got into the driver's seat and we took off to his place

When we walked into the door we were greeted at the door by Yolanda and Elliot and they both ran up and kissed me "welcome back" I giggled "hey give me a few minutes and I whip up a great dinner and dessert" he smiled "I'm going to go do some work in my office just call me down when it's done" and he walked upstairs

I decided to make some country style fried chicken and mashed potatoes and for dessert I was going to make chocolate cake I got the stuff out to make the cake and started to make it, I figured I should make it first so while I'm cooking dinner it's already going to be done I was cleaning up the slight mess I made when two arms wrapped around my waist "I thought you were working?" I said with a smile "I couldn't help myself you were down here by yourself I figured I could keep you company" I leaned up and kissed him again wow I could really get used to this

I looked down at the counter where a bowl of flour sat and decided to have some fun I took a handful and threw it into his face and I giggled "you're going to regret that" and he threw some in my face I took the bowl of icing and flung some in his face and then he grabbed the bowl from me and poured on top of my head

Then we kissed with so much passion I jumped up so my legs were wrapped around his waist his lips trailed down my neck and then we heard "Damn what happened in here?" I looked up and saw Yolanda and I blushed "so sorry Yolanda I'll clean it up" she smiled "don't worry about it I'll do it you go have some private time with your man"

Josh ran us up the stairs and threw us on his bed "oh Josh" I moaned his hands went underneath my shirt and he threw it off and quickly unhooked my bra and then pulled down my skirt but I stopped him "No fair you have too many clothes on" he laughed "would you like to help me with that?"

I ripped his clothes off so he was only in his boxers he kissed me again before reaching over to the drawer and grabbing a box of condoms I grabbed one and I pulled down his boxers and slipped it on he just as quickly ripped of my panties and thrust into me

"Oh Josh, Oh Josh" I kept repeating it until we came together and he fell on top of me after a minute he rolled us over so I was laying on his chest his hand ran up and down my back "I love you Gabi" I kissed him lightly "I love you too Josh" and then I fell asleep thinking about this is the happiest I been in a long time

**Ok what do you think should there be another chapter let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Gabi's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing I groaned and snuggled into Josh's chest "ignore it" I whispered he chuckled lightly and reached over his eyes got wide "business call?" he shook "it's my mother" I giggled and got on top of him straddling him and kissed him lightly

"Hey mom" he said I leaned down and started to kiss up and down his chest he moaned as he listened his free hand started to run through my hair "yeah lunch sounds great mom" he said sarcastically but she took him seriously "no mom Caroline will not be there" this caught my attention "why won't she be?... uh she's out of town" my eyes went wide when I realized was going on he never told his mom that him and Caroline were not getting married he never told her he had a girlfriend

I got off of him and stormed towards the bathroom "look mom Gotta go" and he grabbed my wrist before I could walk any farther "wait Gabi let me explain" I said nothing waiting for him to explain his mouth opened like he was getting ready to say something and then stopped short "I thought so" and I got of his grasp and went to the bathroom closed and locked the door and then slid down and started to cry he knocked on the door

"Gabi baby please open the door" "why should I?" I heard him take a deep breath "Gabi you have to understand something my mother is very picky when it comes to the girls I date and I just I'm not ready to tell her about you, I mean don't you remember the first time she met you? That did not go so great and we weren't even dating then " "so you're saying you're ashamed of me?" "oh god no Gabi never I love you baby what I was trying to say to you is that I have to kind of ease my mom into this" I stood up and opened the door he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his arms "I love you too Josh, but what if she still doesn't like me… or my food?" he swayed me back in forth "well I promise she will love you and you're food when she gets to know you" "Ok Josh I have to take a shower and then go downstairs and make lunch for your mother and you" I leaned up and pecked him on the lips

An hour later I have started making the lunch I decided on Cesar salad to start off and then chicken stir fry for the main course and for dessert homemade ice cream and apple pie "yum that smells good" I heard Josh's voice as he came down the stairs he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist he turned me around and kissed me I could not help but moan and we broke apart for air and I giggled and the turned around remembering the food cooking he walked around and sat at the barstool and watched me cook

Our moment was interrupted with a knock at the door he leaned over and pecked me lightly and walked over and opened the door "hello dear" she said and walked in he took her jacket and hung it up "oh Josh I wish you wouldn't do that you have people who do that for you" he rolled his eyes "c'mon mother lets go to the patio and wait for our lunch to be finished"

I quickly grabbed the plates and put the food on them and Yolanda grabbed and brought them out to them "thank you dear" his mother said and started eating "wow this food is amazing" I heard her say I walked out to the patio and walked over to them "I was just wondering how you liked the food" she looked up at me and glared "oh it's you, well actually the chicken is dry and there is not enough seasoning on the vegetables" i knew it I knew she was going to say something like that

"Mother you just said the food was amazing" she looked at him confused "when did I say that dear?" I just walked back into the house and took a deep breath letting the anger melt from me "um mom I'll be right back" I heard him say he walked over to where I was standing he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the laundry room "I'm sorry Gabi she just…it takes some time for her to get used to somebody" I took a deep breath "it's ok Josh I'm ok" he leaned down and kissed me and he ran back out there

I walked back into the kitchen and started to slice the pie and put them on plates and scooped some vanilla ice cream next to it Yolanda walked over to me "what is her issue with me?" "Don't worry Gabi she didn't like me at first either just give it some time" I nodded she took the plates out to them

30 minutes later I walked out to go and get the pates to wash them when I noticed she had only taken one bite of her pie "um is there something wrong with the pie?" I asked she looked up at me but she ignored me I decided just to let it go I grabbed all the dirty plates except the one that had her pie on it and walked away

I had finally finished cleaning everything when I heard Josh say "look mom I need to talk to you about something" she smiled at him "well talk sweetie" he took a deep breath "Caroline and I are not getting married I… I'm in love with someone else" her eyes went wide with anger "how could you be in love with someone else I mean Caroline was wonderful for you" he stopped her short "in your eyes she was… but not in mine" "well where is this girl?" I walked out and smiled I grabbed her plate that had the plate on it "well you'll get to meet her soon I promise"

I watched as they sat in silence on the patio "well I better be going" she said after a few minutes I took the cups of coffee that I had made I handed one to Josh "um would you like a cup before you go?" she turned to me "no thank you I am very particular about my coffee and to be honest I'm sure your coffee is just as bad as your cooking" that's when I lost it i threw the coffee on the floor not caring that all the coffee and the glass was going everywhere

"Ok what if your problem with me? I have been nothing but kind to you and I did my best tonight to prove that I can be a wonderful girlfriend for Josh" she looked back and forth between us "so this is the little slut that replaced Caroline" I felt tears coming through my eyes but I held them in and nodded my head "keep it coming tell me how you really feel about me?" she smiled

"You're really not that pretty and you have no money I mean let's be totally honest here that's probably why your with Josh to get his money" Josh walked forward "mother that's enough" I shook my head "keep it coming I want to hear everything that she has to say about me" she smiled again "the way you dress is totally inappropriate I mean if you are coming to work you should dress in nice attire not like you just rolled out of bed after you spent all night at a bar, and the way you talk is another thing it's like you were raised by country folk or something" I was confused on that part I don't even have any kind of country accent "is that all?" I asked "one last thing Caroline was skinny like all girls should be… and you're fat"

"Ok mother I have heard enough ok I love Gabi she is a wonderful caring person and is none of the things that you say she is" I looked at him and stopped him "look Josh I love you but I don't want you to lose your relationship with your mother and she is obviously never going to like me so maybe we should…" "Gabi don't you dare say that I love you baby" I saw tears forming in his eyes just like tears were forming in mine

"Well dear you finally said something right maybe you two should call it quits I mean unless you're willing to ruin our relationship" she said looking at Josh he looked at her "mother can't you just be happy for me for once every girl I have ever truly liked you automatically hated and I never figured out why and I always broke up with them to please you, well I love Gabi and I'm not going to please you anymore so I'm not going to break up with her so if you can't except our relationship you know where the door is so just get out"

We both looked up at him in shock "Josh don't you think that's a little harsh" I said he shook his head "nope nowhere near as harsh as she was to you" he grabbed my hand and we walked upstairs we heard the door slam closed indicating she had left "I'm so sorry baby" he kissed the top of my head and we sat in silence until I fell asleep on his chest

**Ok so tell me what you think**


End file.
